It is well-known that address books, telephone books, daily dairies and other personal books in which information (in the form of names, addresses, telephone numbers, calendar dates and the like) is recorded for future reference often become cluttered and of reduced usefulness through the passage of time. This is typically due to the repeated need to amend entries, remove them, or to rearrange them entailing messy erasures, strikeovers, white-outs, etc.
The most common solution to the problem has been to simply replace these books on a regular basis requiring the time-consuming reentry of information from the old book to the new. Other solutions have included the use of selectively removable and rearrangeable pages (such as in loose-leaf notebooks). However, this system allows saving and/or rearranging of full pages of information rather than individual entries. Another solution has entailed the use of pages having multiple transparent pockets into which individual business cards or other information bearing elements may be inserted, removed and/or rearranged.